the witch
by ginli
Summary: saat negri para penyihir di serang, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para penjaganya. fic pertama RnR please


The Witch

Charater belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story belong to me

Rate:T maybe

Genre:romance,Fantasi

Pair naruhina mungkin dan lainnya kalo sempat gin masukin

Fic pertama jadi maaf kalo agak aneh(sangat malah) atau ada pengejaan yang salah dan typo

Warning GJ, abal, aneh abis,OCC(mungkin), jangan baca kalo gag suka

"KYAA"terdenganr jeritan dari arah lapangan latihan penyihir

"kamu sudah tak mungkin lagai untuk lari dariku."kata pria berpercing itu pada cewek berambut indigo didepannya,cewek itu sudah tampak tidak karuan diserang oleh pria itudarah segar tampak keluar dari sudut bibirnya menerima serangan berkali-kali dari pria itu,

"sekarang kau mau apa setelah menyerang kerajaan, Pein."kata cewek itu dengan nada sinis

"tentu saja, atau mungkin aku akan membunuhmu sekarang agar tahta kerajaan bisa langsung turun padaku."kata pria yang dipanggil pein itu sambil menyeringai"nah kita mulai saja tuan putri."katanya sambil bersiap mengeluarkan sihir yang selanjutnya utuk menghabiisi nyawa sang putri, sang putri kina hanya bisa menutupn matanya dan menunggu ajalnya.

**Konoha,Jepang**

Hari yang cukup indah bahkan bagi sesuatu yang bernama kejahatan, tidak satupun kerusuhan yang terjadi hari ini semenjak kejadian menghebohkan beberapa hari yang lalu setelah badai besar beberapa hari yang lalu,tapi kelihatannya itu tidak mempengaruhi _the ninjas _geng yang terkenal paling berandal se sentro konoha, bahkan kabarnya mereka sudah terkenal sampai Suna,Iwa, bahkan Oto yang notaben daerah terpencil mereka beranggotakan Uzumaki Naruto sebagai ketua yang hiper dalam hal apapun, Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang sedingin es karna itu dia mendapat julukan 'pangeran es' oleh teman-temannya, berikutnya adalah Hyuuga Neji Hyuuga prodigai ini memiliki watak yang sister complex,dilihat dari sikapnya yang terlalu _over protectif _jika melihat adik kesayangannya Hyuuga Hanabi berkencan dengan sepupu jauh Naruto, Sarutobi Konohamaru cucu dari kepala sekolah Konoha _elementari school _dan keponakan dari Sarutobi Asuma guru kewarganegaraan Konoha Junior High School yang terkenal galak nan disiplin itu, berikunya Nara Shikamaru cowok paling pemalas yang tidak suka dengan hal yang menurutnya merepotkan ini merupakan ketua OSIS yang ternyata tidak kalah berandalnya dengan Noruto dan yang lainnya (Naruto:oi autor kok gue terus yang di sebut kapan –kapan si teme aja tuh yang di sebut jangan Gue, Autor:terserah gue dong ;P) dia juga sering di sebut cenayang oleh orang sekitarnya karna dia 'terkadang' camkan itu dapat melihat,merasakan, atau bahkan mendengar sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilakukan orang lain,Sabaku Gaara cowok berambut merah dan mata pandanya yang khas membuat banyak wanita jatuh hati padanya tapi tidak satupun yang membuatnya tertarik karna menurutnya semua fans girlnya itu sangant berisik dan menyebalkan, yang terakhir Tsuyosi Sai cowok pucat bak mayat hidup ini sangat pandai dalam hal melukis dan lain-lain dia selalu memasang senyumpalsunya setelah kakak tercintanya meninggal lima tahun yang lalu dia mulai membunuh semua ekspresinya, baik kita sudahi perkenalan yang menurut saya membosankan ini kita kembali ke ceritanya. Para The Ninjas mengalami masa paling membosankan seumur hidup mereka takpernah mereka merasa sebosan ini seumur hidup meraka mau buat ulah juga tidak bisa mau bagaimana lagi akhirnya mereka hanya melongodi bukit belakang sekolah mereka yang dapat langsung melihat pemandangan kota Konoha.  
>"hoam... membosankan."kata cowok berambut pirang jabrik bak duren itu sambil menguap lebar-lebar<p>

"hoi Nar pingin nyaingin shika"tanya cowok berambut emo-sasuke- pada teman berambut duren di sebelahnya itu

"gag cuman bosen gag ada kerjaan."kata naruto lalu menguap lagi

"merepotkan."kata Cowok berambut layaknya Nanas-shikamaru-

"apa sih yang gag merepotkan buat Shika."kata cowok berkulit pucat –sai-

"berisik"balas Shikamaru

"hm..."

"ada apa nej."kata Naruto

"keliatannya ada yang aneh sama langitnya deh."kata neji

"eh? Iya juga ya."kata Sasuke melihat langit yang hanya gelap di sekitaran bukit ini saja

"ok mau pulang sekarang?'tanya Gaara

"ok lah."sahut yang lain'TOLONG',"eh suara siapa tadi itu"batin Shika

"oi Shika ada apa?"tanya Naruto

"gak kok bukan apa-apa ayo pulang."mereka mulai berjalan menuruni bukit yang tidak begitu tinggi itu saat hampir di pertengahan jalan naruto menabrak sesuatu yang tak tampak di depannya

"ADUH"

"hoi lu ngapain nar?"tanya Neji

"Nabrak lah aduh, tapi di depan sini kan lapangan kosong yakan?"tanya Naruto

"iya jugaya."kata sasuke lalu memastikan apa yang ada di depan mereka itu'KYAAAAA'teriakan itu terdengar lagi

"hoi kalian dengar itu tidak."tanya Naruto

"eh jadi kamu mendengarnya nar?"tanya Shika

"tapi itu tadi bener-bener orang teriak kan."kata Naruto pada Shika

"KYAAAA HINATA(-_SAMA)_"terdengar jeritan dari arah tempat yang baru merka tingalkan, secepat kilat naruto langsung kembali ketempat tadi disusul Shika adn yang lainnya saat sampai di sana tampak sesosok yang berambut indigo terjatuh dari atas pohon besar yang ada di situ, dengan sigap naruto langsung berlari dan menyelamatkan gadis itu"ma...manisnya"batin Naruto

"HINATA-_SAMA"_muncul sesosok makluk rubah sengan bulu oranye keemasan

"HINATA"kemunculan rubah itu di susul dengan munculnya lima orang lainnya mereka yang melihat wanita itu berada dalam gendongan Naruto llangsung bergerak menyerang Naruto

"HOI kalian ini apaan sih main serang aja."kata Shikamaru yang menahan serangan dari cewek berkuncir empat

"BUKAN URUSANMU SEKARANG KEMBALIKAN HINATA."teriak cewek itu pada shikamaru'cih nantang nih cewe

"KYUU"teriak Cewek itu

"adaapa Temari-s_ama_?"tanay rubah itu pada cewek kuncir empat itu

"cepat ambil hinata kami tak ingin dia terluka lagi uantuk kesekian kalinya."balas cewek berambut merah muda yang melawan Sasuke

"baik sakura-_sama"_kata rubah yang di panggil Kyuu itu lalu bpergi kearah naruto

"CEPAT KYUU."teriak cewek bercepol dua yang melawan Neji

"HEI HEI TUNGGU DING, KITA TIDAK TAHU SIAPA KALIAN DAN APA TUJUAN KALIAN MENYERANG KAMI?"tanya Neji

"lebih baik kalian jangan macam-macam dengan kami."kata sai yang berhadapan dengan cewek blond ekor kuda di hadapannya

"kalian juga lebih baik jangan meremehkan kami."katanya, di lain tempat kyuu yang pergi menghampiri cewek indigo yang di panggil hinata itu

"HINATA-_SAMA_"teriak makhluk itu lalu menjelma munjadi seekor rubah ekor sembilan

"kyuu jangan sampai dibunuh."kata cewek cepol dua itu

"baik tenten-_sama"_saat ingin menyerang naruto dia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan naruto seperti pernah bertemu tapi...dimana... saat dia berpikit seperti itu cewek yang dipanggil Temari berteriak memanggil Kyuu

"KYUU BERHENTI JANGAN DI SERANG."teriaknya

"ada apa Temari?'tanya cewek dengan rambut berwarna karamel, temari perki menghampiri cewek itu dan yang lainnya pun ikut menghampiri

"maaf sepertinya kami salah sasaran kami hanya kawatir dengan keadaan teman kami, kami benar-benar minta maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini."kata Temari sambil membungkuk meminta maaf, sontak yang ada disitu semuanya kaget bukan main

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI TEMARI."teriak cewekponi tail ini

"diam Ino kita menyerang orang yang salah, baiklah apa boleh kami mengambil hinata sekarang."kata Temari, sempat naruto berpikir untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya hinata yang berada di pangkuan naruto terbangun dari pingsannya

"HH HINATA."teriak cewek-cewek yang ada disitu

"teman-teman, ini dimana?"tanyanya sambil mengamati sekeliling dan melihat beberapa wajah yang tidak asing baginya"mana kyuu?"tanyanya lagi

"HINATA-_SAMA_"teriak rubah itu yang pasti sudah kembali ke bentuk semula ke tuannya

"kamu baik-baik sajakan hinata?"tanya cewek berambut merah muda sakura

"iya Sakura-_chan_."kata hinata sambil melihat sakura yang menyembuhkan lukanya akibat pertarungan sebelumnya

"tu...tunggu dulu kalian ini siapa?"tanya Sasuke

"sebelumnya kami minta maaf atas apa yang baru saja kami lakukan,baiklah, aku temari salam kenal."jawab perempuan berkuncir empat itu

"aku tenten."kata gadis bercepol dua itu

"aku ino, yang jidatnya nonong ini panggil aja'jidat'"kata ino sambil menunjuk sakura

"dasar pig panggil saja aku sakura, yang ini namanya hinata yang di sebelahnya namanya matsuri teman dari kecil hinata."kata sakuta sambil menunjuk kearah hinata yang sedang bersama matsuri

"oh, ok aku bisa sekarang jelaskan apa tujuan kalian menyerang kami tadi?"tanya sai, cewek-cewek itu sekarang hanya bisa saling pandang bingung ingin menjelaskan dari mana sebaiknya

"hmmm, darimana ya enaknya buat ngejelasin."kata ino

"biar aku aja aku tahu kapasitas otakmu pasti hampir meledak karna bingungkan."kata Temari lalu mengambil alih"kami dari negri sihir,tepatnya lagi wizard land, kami datang kemari karna perdana mentri pein melancarkan kudeta beberapa hari yang lalu."

"dan saat itu Hinata nyaris saja terbunuh kalau kami tidak segera datang waktu itu."lanjut ino

"jadi kami memutuskan untuk lari ke dimensi lain."lanjut tenten

"saat di perjalanpun kami di serang oleh pasukan milik pein."kata Matsuri

"jadi kami memutuskan untuk kabur dulu ke bumi."kata sakura setelah selesai mengecek luka milik hinata

"ok...ok... kira-kira kami sudah tahu garis besarnya dan lagi... nar sampek kapan mau meluk Hinata heh."kata Sasuke

"hih bilang aja cemburu yakan sas."kata Naruto menyindir Sasuke

"enak aja..."kata sasuke membalas Naruto

"ok sudah cukup berantem aja kerjaannya."kata Gaara

"oh ya satu hal lagi boleh kami numpang tinggal apa gak."kata tenten

"hm gimana ya."pikir shikamaru

"oi shik yakin loe?"tanya naruto pada Shikamaru

"bentar lagi mikir nih, ok gini aja kita masing-masing berenam kalian juga ada enam orang kalau misalnya kalian berenam langsung datang ke satu tempat itu akan sangat mencurigakan."kata Shika

"lalu bagaimana?"tanya Temari

"sabar napa, jadi satu diantara kami cuman satu orang terserah kalian mau ikut yang mana tapi kalo naruto atau sasuke mungkin bisa kalo ber dua soalnya mereka tinggal di apartemen."lanjut Shika

"hm biar vaild gimana kalo kita sendiri-sendiri aja gag takut tetangga pada curiga apa memangnya?"tanya Temari

"iya juga ya, ok kalian putuskan ingin ikut siapa, atau kami yang memilih?"tanya Sasuke

"gimana hinata?"tanya Sakura pada Hinata

"aku ngikut aja sih, terserah kalian aja deh aku lagi pusing banget kali ini."kata hinata

"ok kalo gitu..."sakura terdiam merasakan sesuatu yang mengusiknya"kalian cepat lindungi Hinata"lanjutnya

"eh ada apa sakura-_chan_?"tanya Hinata

"ada apa sak?"tanya Temari

"Sakura-_sama _ini..."kata kyuu pada sakura

"rupanya anjing-anjing suruhan pein sudah datang rupanya."gumam Sakura sambil menyeringai (wah pasti nyeremin tuh)

"tunggu dulu rasanya aku pernah dengar nama pein itu."kata Naruto

"hah... yang bener ?"tanya Ino pada Naruto

"iya juga rasanya aku pernah dengar tapi dimanaya?"kata Neji

"tunggu dulu...namamu Naruto bukan."kata Hinata memperhatikan wajah naruto dengan seksama

"i...ya"

"jangan-jangan kamu."kata Tenten tertahan lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah serangan turun berupa bom kearah mereka

"AWAS"teriak Shikamaru saat melihat bom tersebut jatuh ketanah

_DUAR_

Ternyata itu merupakan serangan dari'anjing pein' yang baru saja menyerang mereka

"wah...wah...rupanya bisa menghindar un"kata pria berambut pirang berkuncir satu

"kamu...deidara."kata Ino melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada pria di depannya

"hn,rupanya meminta bantuan orang biasa."kata seseorang dari balik pria yang di panggil deidara itu

"ka...kamu..."kata Sasuke terbata-bata

Chapter satu selesai harap mengerti tentang keanehan outor yang satu ini makasih udah mau baca maaf jika ada kata-kata yang bisa dibilang sangat aneh

Jadi

tolong review ya. Makasih


End file.
